Drable DBSK : Wrong Idea
by geelovekorea
Summary: suara aneh terdengar dibalik pintu kamar YunJae. YooSuMin yang terlalu sayang pada Jaejoong berniat menyelamatkan hyung kesayangan mereka dari 'beruang' mesum. kenapa mereka melakukannya?apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong?berhasilkah mereka?drable DBSK.yaoi.DLDR.failure romance.failure comedy.failure bromance.abal.typo(s).mind to review?


Drable DBSK : Wrong Idea

.

Cast

All member DBSK

Genre : drablle, failure komedi

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Clink.

Bunyi suara dentingan dibalik pintu. Terdengar seperti bunyi besi ringan yang beradu dan berdentingan. Suara yang cukup kencang terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang ada di salah satu dorm yang terlihat agak lengang siang ini.

"Kami pulang."

Suara tenor diikuti namja cute dan namja casanova. Suasana sepi membuat mengernyit bingung. Karena sepengetahuan mereka, masih ada dua orang lagi yang seharusnya ada. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat ada sesosok orang pun disana.

"Joongie hyung dan Yunho hyung oddie?" Tanya Junsu saat di ruang tengah. Meletakkan butt seksinya di salah satu sofa disana. Meluruskan kakinya yang dirasakan agak sedikit pegal karena sehabis berjalan dengan namjachingunya dan dongsaengnya.

Changmin dan Yoochun pun mengikutinya. Melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari, masih mencari sosok yang disebutkan tadi. Oddiega?

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan dorm, Jaejoong tidak ikut berjalan-jalan karena terlalu lelah dan hendak tidur saja. Yunho? Tentu saja tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoongnya sendirian setelah dia berjanji untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja diikuti tawa dan ledekan dari yang lainnya.

Tapi dimana sekarang. Mungkin Jaejoong masih terlelap. Yunho? Apa keluar rumah? Sepertinya tidak karena alas kakinya ada. Kunci mobilnya atau kunci mobil Jaejoong juga ada. Apa Yunho tidur dengan Jaejoong? Mereka sangat tidak yakin kalau Yunho tetap menjaga janjinya.

"Ahh,,,,"

Disaat ketiga namja sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Terdengar suara yang sangat mereka hafal. Suara Jaejoong. Sontak ketiganya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Bukan karena mendengar suara mendesah. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar. Hampir setiap malam karena ulah beruang mesum. Hanya saja tidak untuk kali ini. Yunho sudah berjanji. Yunho tidak pernah melanggar. Lagipula Jaejoong benar-benar mengancamnya dan akan sangat menyeramkan kalau Yunho berani tidak menepatinya. Lalu apa yang dilakukan mereka?

"Bukankah itu suara Joongie hyung, Hyungdeul?" Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar Yunjae untuk memastikan arah suara. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Changmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati. Belum sampai menyentuh gagang pintu tiba-tiba tangannya di pegang oleh Yoochun. "Jangan Minnie. Kau tahu kalau Yunho hyung tak suka kalau diganggu."

"Tapi Hyung. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji? Lagipula apa tidak kasihan Joongie hyung? Kesehatannya sedang menurun. Kelelahan karena tournya, apa tega membiarkan semakin lelah dan sakit. Aku tidak."

Yoochun terdiam mendengar ucapan magnaenya. Changmin benar. Jaejoong sedang menurun kondisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Junsu yang biasanya tidak begitu peduli kesehatan member lainpun sampai membuatkan teh gingseng untuk Jaejoong.

Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Yoochun kalau apa yang akan mereka lakukan itu ada benarnya. Mereka terlalu sayang pada Jaejoong. Tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya. Yoochun pun melepaskan pegangannya. Membiarkan Changmin menyelematkan Jaejoong dari 'beruang' lapar.

"Aaah, Yunnie…"

"Kenapa Baby Boo?"

"Sudah Yunnie… Aku sudah tak kuat…."

"Anniya. Ini belum lama Baby Boo. Masa kau tak bisa menahannya?"

"Yo-you meannie, Yunnie."

"You look so cute, Baby."

Belum sempat Changmin memegang gagang pintu, kembali terdengar suara Jaejoong dan suara Yunho yang terlihat menikmatinya. Bahkan sedikit menggoda Jaejoong. Sepertinya tidak sadar kalau obrolan mereka terdengar orang lain dan membuat yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.

Mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman bagian selatan mereka setelah mendengar suara menggoda Jaejoong, dengan mantap Yoochun dan Junsu menganggukan kepalanya saat Changmin memandang mereka. Memastikan. Mereka sangat yakin dengan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

BRAK.

"HYUNG. Tepati janjimu. Lepaskan Joongie hyung!"

Changmin sontak berteriak setelah mendobrak pintu. Diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Junsu dibelakangnya. Junsu sedikit bersembunyi dibalik pundak Yoochun sambil memejamkan mata. Rupanya takut melihat apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang terlihat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan. Mereka hanya melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang duduk berhadapan di atas kasur mereka. Masih berpakaian lengkap. Lengkap dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada yang salah disana. Membuat kelima namja disana mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Minnie-ya, waeyo chagiy?" Jaejoong membuka suara setelah beberapa saat semuanya terdiam. Terlihat Jaejoong dan Yunho masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan ketiga pelaku pendobrakan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Anni. Apa yang sedang Hyungdeul lakukan? Kami tidak menemukan Yunho hyung diluar."

" Aku membantu Joongie memasangkan jepit rambut yang kemarin dibelikan umma untuknya. Waeyo?"

"Kami kira Yunho hyung melanggar janjinya tadi jadi kami berniat untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong hyung saja. Betul kan Minnie? Chunnie?"

"Menyelamatkan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ne. Hanya kesalahpahaman kok Hyungie. Kami tadi mendengar suara dan percakapan kalian jadi kami kira Jaejoong hyung dalam bahaya karena 'beruang' lapar makanya Minnie langsung membuka pintu kamar kalian. Mianhe sepertinya kami salah paham."

Setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam tapi tak lama kemudian tawa Jaejoong meledak dan Yunho hanya bisa terdiam dengan kening berkedut kesal. Sedangkan ketiga pelaku pendobrakan hanya bisa meringis tak berdosa.

"Aigo, jadi kalian mencurigaiku kalau aku melanggar janji dan memakan Joongie. Meskipun aku memang ingin melakukannya sekarang tapi aku cukup tahu kalau kondisi Joongie tidak begitu fit jadi aku tidak akan memaksa. Kenapa kalian bisa berpikiran sejauh itu. Aigo. Joongie, lihat kelakuan dongsaengdeulmu itu. Menyebalkan."

Jaejoong yang masih terkekeh geli berusaha keras meredam tawanya saat menyadari mood Yunho yang menurun. "Nde. Yunnie hanya mau memasangkan jepit rambut yang dibelikan Jung umma sedangkan aku tidak mau memakainya terlalu lama karena rambutku sedikit tertarik, membuatku sedikit pusing. Tapi Yunnie tetap memaksanya jadi aku merengek untuk melepasnya tapi Yunnie malah menggodaku." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir kesal. Membuat Yunho tidak tahan tidak mengecup pelan bibir merah itu

Aigo, jadi rupanya hanya ada kesalahpahaman disana. Hanya karena penjepit rambut. Yunho ingin Jaejoong memakainya lebih lama sedangkan Jaejoong tidak betah. Salahkan mereka yang terlalu sering melakukannya sehingga membuat orang lain berpikiran negatif. So cute.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang minggu malam hari ini dengan bawa drabble DBSK. Semoga para reader suka. sudah lama gak update, sekalinya update malah bikin efef abal. jujur saja, Gee lagi dilanda malas. malas untuk menulis, bahkan untuk sekedar membaca efef saja malas. padahal banyak ide yang terlintas tp tetap saja malah jadi buntu dan ilang gitu ajah bgitu udah pegang lappy. huft,, *pundungdibalikpunggungYunJae

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengYooSuMin

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
